Fogo
by ChunLi Weasley Malfoy
Summary: RESUMO: Um jogo de sedução. A caça e o caçador Você já se arrependeu de algo que fez, pequena? Nunca. Atitudes tomadas são como flechas lançadas, não voltam atrás. Sentidos entorpecidos O que você fez comigo? Por que essa necessidade de você?


**N.A.:** Os personagens são da tia, mas a história é minha, e a betagem é da Manu!

**FOGO**

**Uhhhh...**

**Você é tão acostumada**

**A sempre ter razão**

**Uhhhh...**

**Você é tão articulada**

**Quando fala não pede atenção**

**O poder de dominar é tentador**

**Eu já não sinto nada**

**Sou todo torpor**

Ela andava pelos corredores altiva, emanando seu poder.

Seu poder sobre os homens, que não conseguiam deixar de olhá-la quando ela passava. Todos olhares famintos.

Dona de si, não correspondia a nenhum.

Apenas se diverte com as confusões que causa sem nem mesmo olhar para nenhum deles.

Ela não tem dono, não tem destino, só um desejo insano e arrebatador por 'ele'. Mas, sem esperanças, ela nem cogita a hipótese dele a corresponder. Uma leoa ruiva que, apesar de tantas presas fáceis, quer a mais difícil. Uma serpente.

Mal sabe ela que aos olhos dele ela não é caçadora, é caça. Os dias se passam e ele já não tenta mais resistir ao desejo de tê-la. Passa os dias a observá-la. Analisando sua presa. Seu jeito seguro, forte, irresistível, surpreendente. Para que tentar lutar? Nenhum outro antes conseguiu resistir e ele não foi exceção. Ele só esperava o momento certo para dar o bote.

Então, numa tarde quente, ele a vê passeando sozinha pelos jardins. Sem ligar para o sol que a castigava, descalça, mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e alguns botões da blusa do uniforme de Hogwarts abertos. A gravata estava solta por detrás do pescoço e os sapatos nas mãos. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque frouxo, revelando uma tatuagem de uma serpente envolvendo o G da Grifinória em sua nuca.

**É tão certo quanto calor do fogo**

**É tão certo quanto calor do fogo**

Ele saiu pelas portas de entrada do castelo e foi caminhando até ela, que distraída não via nem ouvia nada à sua volta. Enquanto andava ele desatou o nó da gravata, deixando-a jogada por detrás do pescoço, tirou a blusa do uniforme de dentro da calça e desabotoou todos os botões, abrindo-a para se refrescar com o pouco de vento que passava, deixando o distintivo de monitor-chefe da Sonserina quase coberto, dobrou as mangas até os cotovelos e ajeitou os cabelos louros, puxando-os para trás com as mãos e depois os deixando cair livremente para seu lugar.

**Eu já não tenho escolha**

**E participo do seu jogo, eu participo**

**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal**

**Assim como o ar que parece vital**

**Onde que vá e o que quer que eu faça**

**Sem você não tem graça**

"_Como ela exerce esse poder sobre mim?_" - ele pensou quando chegou perto o suficiente para falar com ela, entorpecido com seu perfume que o vento trazia.

- Não está quente demais para um passeio ao sol, Weasley? - ele falou suavemente parado a uma distância atrás dela.

Ao ouvir a voz dele foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo. Ela fechou brevemente os olhos, extasiada pelas sensações, antes de se virar para ele com um sorriso no rosto e olhá-lo nos olhos. O desejo faiscando entre os dois. Chamas que os queimavam mais que o sol escaldante do dia.

- Malfoy - o olhou de cima a baixo, admirando cada detalhe, querendo tocá-lo, quase podendo senti-lo devido ao desejo crescente de tê-lo, e depois voltando para seus olhos - Quanto mais quente melhor.

- Mesmo que quente como o fogo? - ele sorriu malicioso, também a analisando de cima a baixo.

- Mas nem todo fogo queima. Então... - começou a andar na direção dele - ...mesmo o calor do fogo pode ser bom.

**Uhhhh...**

**Você sempre surpreende**

**E eu tento entender**

**Uhhhh...**

**Você nunca se arrepende**

**Você gosta e sente até prazer**

**Mas se você me perguntar**

**Eu digo sim, eu continuo**

**Porque a chuva não cai**

**Só sobre mim**

**Vejo os outros**

**Todos estão tentando**

Ela andou alguns passos à frente olhou para trás, convidando-o com um sorriso a seguí-la, o que ele fez como se fosse ordenado. Ela foi até uma das estufas vazias e entrou, deixando a porta entreaberta para ele passar alguns segundos depois, fechando-a.

Ela dirigiu-se até uma das mesas, colocou seus sapatos sobre elas e depois sentou-se inclinando seu corpo para trás, apoiando-se nas mãos. Ele foi até ela e parou na sua frente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

**É tão certo quanto calor do fogo**

**Eu já não tenho escolha**

**E participo do seu jogo, eu participo**

**Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal**

**Assim como o ar me parece vital**

**Onde que vá e o que quer que eu faça**

**Sem você não tem graça**

- Você já se arrependeu de algo que fez, pequena?

- Nunca. Atitudes tomadas são como flechas lançadas, não voltam atrás. Então, para que me arrepender? Nada vai mudar mesmo. Fiz tudo que quis, quando quis.

- Como agora?

- Principalmente agora. Nunca tive tanta certeza do que eu quis como agora.

- Não me provoque...

- Medo de se queimar, Malfoy? - ela falou rouca, descruzando as pernas e inclinando o corpo à frente, apoiando as mãos na beirada da mesa, aos lados do corpo.

**É tão certo quanto calor do fogo**

**É tão certo quanto calor do fogo**

Ele deu um passo à frente, postando-se entre suas pernas, e a segurou firme com as mãos pela cintura, apertando-a e sentindo seu corpo contra o dele enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir de prazer.

- O que você fez comigo? Por que essa necessidade de você se nem sei seu gosto?

- Não sabe por que não quer - ela falou e ele levantou o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos antes de beijá-la e possuí-la sobre aquela mesa.

**Eu já não tenho escolha**

**E participo do seu jogo, eu participo**

E assim começou a dependência dele por ela. Cada vez maior, mais intensa, mais insana, mais vital. Sem ela nada mais tinha valor, tinha cor, tinha vida. Um jogo com sempre dois ganhadores. Um jogo que machucava e dava prazer. Um fazendo parte do outro. Hora após hora, dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, vida após vida. A eternidade seria sempre pouca para viver todo o amor e desejo que existia entre os dois. Sem certezas ou 'certo e errado'. Apenas se amando. Deixando-a levá-lo e dominá-lo para onde quer que fosse. Não resistindo à tentação de tê-la só para ele.

**FIM**

**N.A.: **Gente, mais uma song...espero q gostem, deu uma louca e saiu isso aí! Queria agradecer a Manu, minha beta linda (!), e a todos q tem me dado uma força...Leiam as fics da galera q tá no meu profile como autores e histórias favoritos, tá? NaHemWe, Manu Black, Dark-Bride, entre outras. Me desculpem se esqueci de alguém! BJS!


End file.
